(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operative control unit constituted directly by integrally operated multiple operative control devices of different types for individually driving different driving units, wherein the particular integrally combined operative control unit replaces a complicated central controller as well as a software and monitoring device, thereby making the system become a characteristically simpler and more reliable operative control device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The interactive relationships among the conventional multiple output operative control units of different types are usually correspondingly handled by a central controller, which has a more complicated structure.